Modern paper-making techniques use paper machines at paper mills to produce rolls of paper that, in turn, can be used by board makers to produce board products (i.e., corrugated board). As a result, rolls of paper may be produced from machines that operate continuously. Modern paper machines typically produce paper from a number of substances including wood pulp that comprise wood fibers (although other fibers may also be used). These fibers tend to be elongated and suitable to be aligned next to one another. The fiber starts as a slurry that can be fed onto a moving screen from a head box of the paper machine. In modern paper machines, the fibers tend to align with each other and align with a direction in which the screen is moving. This alignment direction of underlying fibers is called the major direction of the paper and is in line with the machine direction. Thus, the major direction is often simply called the machine direction (MD) and the paper that is produced has an associated MD value.
When paper is used to make a board product, portions or layers of the board product may be corrugated. Conventional corrugating machines will corrugate the underlying paper product in the cross direction (CD) of the paper thereby failing to take advantage of the natural strength bias of the paper in the machine direction. Further, the greater natural strength qualities of paper in the machine direction are left unharnessed by cross corrugation techniques in board making solutions. Further yet, conventional corrugated medium includes flutes that take on a sinusoidal shape because of the shape of the protrusions in a conventional pair of corrugating rolls. As a result, companies that produce conventional board products remain entrenched in old production processes that limit the strength of the board product.